


Out Of The Frying Pan And Into The Groom

by HoneyGrunge



Series: Eddie Gluskin/Intersex Miles [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding, Eddie Gluskin Being Eddie Gluskin, Finger Sucking, Forced Orgasm, Intersex, Intersex Miles Upshur, Large Cock, M/M, Miles Upshur POV, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, Roughness, Size Kink, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: Miles has just narrowly escaped Chris, only to find himself in the greedy clutches of The Groom.Set to continue as a small series by request.





	Out Of The Frying Pan And Into The Groom

**Author's Note:**

> Marked M/M because in this fic Miles is an intersex person who identifies as male, but it doesn't contain anal sex.

Miles bolted blindly down the dilapidated hallways, tripping over chunks of rotted wood and flesh alike. He sobbed, sucking gulps of moldy air deep into his burning lungs. That fucker Chris Walker had nearly caught him...if he hadn't shoved that poor patient in front of him, he probably wouldn't have made it. He finally slowed, sinking to his knees and fighting the tears. He'd fucking killed somebody...he tried to remind himself that it had been out of necessity, but Miles was a pacifist. He'd betrayed his own morals.

He held his camera up to his right eye, smacking it and cursing. Fucking out of batteries, OF COURSE. He guessed the battery gods just wanted him to die.  
In his flurry of adrenaline and frustration, Miles hadn't noticed the noises behind him until the man was right upon him. A massive hand slipped into his short hair, which was unfortunately just long enough to allow purchase for the greedy grip. Miles shrieked, thrashing as another hand wrapped around to close on his mouth, a pleasant masculine voice shushing him.

"Hush now darling, please calm down. I've been looking for you for ages...won't you at least let me hug you??"

Miles froze. If he knew anything about this hellhole it was that you did whatever any of these bastards told you to, and your chances of survival increased by at least .1%. He fought hyperventilation as the man squeezed him in a rib straining embrace, whimpering as chapped lips came down onto his neck.

"Oh love...we mustn't waste any time!! We need to begin the preparations for the ceremony!" the man grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and began dragging him down the hallway, lifting him as easily as he would a pillow.

Miles slid along the floor, silently clutching his camera and staring up at the ceiling, glancing at the man's back and panicking. Jesus FUCKING Christ, he was huge. Not as big as Chris, but the biggest man he'd seen in here otherwise. He was beyond dead.  
The man pulled him into a room and stopped, lifting Miles up and thunking him down onto a bloody construction table, complete with table saw. Miles started shaking, too scared to do much except stare at the giant in front of him and gag at the stench of rotted flesh.

The man's face was mutilated, and his eyes looked thoroughly demonic. But underneath it all, the handsomeness of an attractive older man was definitely still present....Miles mentally slapped himself. He was about to get his guts ripped out and he was noting his killer high on the hottie scale. The horny never ends, he thought glumly. The man pushed him onto his back and paused; perhaps waiting to see if he would fight. Miles just lay there terrified, waiting for him to make a move.

The man looked surprised at his lack of a struggle, and continued with whatever the fuck he was trying to do. His hands came to a rest on Miles' crotch, and his heart shot up into his throat. Fuck. He was either gonna rape him or eat his clit for dinner....or both.  
The man had finally worked his pants open and was just standing dumbstruck, looking unsure of what to do. Miles was intersex, so he had a vagina as well as an enlarged clitoris, and apparently this guy hadn't come across that before. He reached out to rub Miles' large clit in curiosity, and Miles gasped. He squeaked at the rough stimulation, trying his best not to jerk away from the man.

The man started, finally breaking into a wide smile. "Darling!! You don't even need any preparation! You're already so willing to be filled." He said that last part with a purr, tugging at Miles' pants and pulling them down around his ankles, yanking them off along with his shoes. He reached down to undo his own pants, pulling Miles closer to him, legs dangling off the table on either side of his hips.

"Oh, and darling..." the man oozed, smiling down at him, "my name is Eddie."

Miles panicked, reaching out to claw at the man, fingers digging into his vest pockets. Eddie crooned, and Miles felt something hard and thick nudging at his pussy. He steeled himself and tried not to think about where Eddie's penis had been before. He unsuccessfully thrusted, cock slipping upwards into Miles' line of sight. At this angle Miles could tell that Eddie was definitely big, and veiny. He was either circumcised or his foreskin was pulled taut from the erection. 

Miles was snapped out of his staring as Eddie pushed his cock downwards again, this time sliding home, snapping his hips violently forwards and sinking balls deep. The table slid backwards a bit with the force of the thrust. Miles screamed, feeling as if he were being torn in two. He gasped as tears slid down his cheeks, and Eddie grunted, fucking into him violently and hungrily. 

"Oh darling..." he groaned loudly, reaching out to shove a bloody finger into Miles' open mouth. Miles obediently sucked, using the finger as a distraction from the brutal fucking. It helped, and his body finally started working to relieve the pain. Slickness easing the way now, he rocked back against Eddie's jackhammer hips, allowing himself to give in to the sick pleasure. He knew he was losing his shit anyway, so might as well take any pleasure he could.

Miles arched his back up off the table and felt himself beginning to spasm around the massive cock that was tearing into him. His mouth fell open and he screamed again, his orgasm ripping over him in sickening waves. He bucked against Eddie, who babbled incoherently at Miles' enthusiasm and the sensation of his penis being massaged by a pulsing vagina. Miles sagged against the table, guessing that Eddie hadn't had the "real" pussy he apparently craved in a long while.

Eddie finally slowed his thrusting, eyes rolling back in his head and hand clamping down on Miles' jaw as his cock flexed, flooding Miles' pussy with hot cum.  
"Oh darling...I'm filling you...oh yes...you'll be so full with child..." he whispered, sagging against Miles as his softening cock slid out, dribbling cum onto the bloodstained floor.

Miles seized his opportunity to jump into action, slamming his camera into Eddie's face as he leaned in to pull Miles into an embrace. Eddie shrieked in rage, stumbling backwards and holding his now gushing nose. Miles leapt off the table and snatched his pants, leaving the shoes. Shoes should be easy to scavenge.  
He bolted once more, camera still held in a deathgrip, miraculously unbroken despite being used as a makeshift weapon. Eddie roared behind him, but he was already too far away for the distracted man to pursue. Miles offered a silent prayer for whatever poor fucker was captured by the lunatic next, and ran as fast as he could towards his dark fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Maedhros36  
> Twitter: Maedhros36 
> 
> Kofi donations: http://ko-fi.com/honeygrunge
> 
> Willing to consider requests.  
> Thanks for reading! ^.^


End file.
